1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise reducing device that removes (reduces) noise included in, for example, a sound signal and a noise determining method for determining a state of occurrence of noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microphones are incorporated in electronic apparatuses such as a video camera, a digital still camera, a cellular phone, and an IC recorder. In such electronic apparatuses, noise that temporally intermittently and irregularly occurs such as head seek sound and retract sound of an incorporated disk drive, lens driving sound in a lens mechanism, and click sound and touch sound by user operation or the like could occur. In the electronic apparatuses, the microphones pick up noise.
Therefore, as disclosed in JP-A-2008-52772, JP-A-2008-71374, and JP-A-2008-77707, there is proposed a configuration for detecting noise occurrence timing from a sound signal or a sensor output of an oscillation sensor and executing noise removal (noise reduction) for the sound signal in a period corresponding to the detected noise occurrence timing.